The Water Saint
by has29
Summary: Tobirama is the 2nd of the Ten Wizard Saints but most known for being the peacekeeper between all Fiore serving under the Council. (I thought it would suit someone like Tobirama.) Extremely strong Tobirama. Phantom Lord arc. No pairings!
1. Sorting Out A War!

**Thanks for clicking on this! I'll also be continuing my Minato fanfic so don't worry! It will take longer to make these though. If this does get more favourites then the other one I will focus on this more. Leave suggestion for pairing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sorting Out A War!  
**

* * *

Tobirama was sick of the magic council. They made him the peacekeeper of the Wizard Saints which made him their own personal tool. Although, he was a believer in rules and laws keeping the world stable. This time they asked him to try and stop the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

"So, do you accept the job? These two are one of the most important guilds." Yajima a short man who surprisingly is part if the council questioned.

"I'll do it." Tobirama answered.

He had shaggy, white hair with dark red eyes of a truthful but also strict person. Three red markings on his cheeks and one on his chin. He wore a collar of white fur and blue plated armour covered his simple black clothing.

He nodded respectably before leaving the meeting room.

"Those idiots! Wanting me to sort a small girl fight between guilds. What do they take me for? A fool!" He did, however, have nothing else to do.

The Senju decided to go and talk to Fairy Tail about stopping this 'war'. Luckily for him, there was no need to travel long distances as he placed a **Flying Thunder God Seal** in every major city including Magnolia, the city where the Fairy Tail guild is.

* * *

 **Magnolia Market**

* * *

A sudden flash and the Wizard Saint was deep inside Magnolia and about a mile from the guild. His sudden appearance alarming some and received a few looks but no trouble.

He looked under him to see his **S** **eal,** it had a circle with three lines crossing through. Everything turned to panic a few seconds later as a loud explosion turned the entire city into chaos.

"Damn it!" He turned to the sound but it wasn't quite visible. Throwing a kunai into the air, he waited an few moments for it to reach a perfect height then he concentrated some chakra causing him to travel instantly through a dimensional void to the Kunai, after all he placed a **Seal** upon it.

He was able to see what all the commotion was about. A giant walking guild. Tobirama was a quick thinker so he knew what to do straight away as he wanted to abide by a Council Law: only attack if one other attacks. This was quickly shunned of when he saw a scarlet haired Fairy Tail member lying on the ground with scraps and burns covering her body. The walking guild quickly lined up another shot from their **Magical Convergent Cannon-Jupiter.** An un protected shot would destroy most of the city.

Not if Tobirama could get there first.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me any improvements to make! The next chapter will be around 1,100 words!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Remember to leave a pairing suggestion!**


	2. Fighting Jose!

**Welcome to chapter two! Please leave a review with a pairing! Also it may contain a made up jutsu.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fighting Jose!  
**

* * *

"10 seconds and we fire, just give us the girl and we'll stop." The loud speaker of the Phantom Lord boomed out for all of Magnolia to hear.

"Not if I stop you first!"

Tobirama performed a few hand seals before shouting: " **Water Release: Water Severing Wave!** "

He clumped up the chakra in his stomach into water before spitting a vicious thin stream of water traveling at 100m a second, enough to completely destroy the walking guild. It created a strong wind as it cut through the wind toward the direction of the enemy.

It caught the attention of many Fairy Tail members still fighting the Shade Troopers.

Upon contact, the water wave blasted thoroughly like a knife through butter. The metal rusted off straight away. The sight relived many members as their enemy guild as well as some enemy members feeling the force of the blast like a bullet shredding their own body down to the atoms of their body.

Separating entire human bodies into trillions, Tobirama once again threw another Kunai wielding his **Flying Raijin Marking** wanting to reach the battle ground immediately.

The Kunai landed next to a man with light brown hair above his fore head in a cylinder shape while smoking a cigar.

Tobirama crossed instantly toward it landing typically with one hand in the floor readying himself for a fight.

Quickly turning toward the shadowy Shade troopers he crossed his two index and middle fingers together creating a cross.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Creating 50 Shadow Clones, Tobirama knew the Phantom Lord guild master was strong as well as a part of the Ten Wizard Saints. He had to be careful. He telepathically commanded the clones to attack the Shade Troopers. He entered the rubble of the destroyed guild as water was still dripping down like a tsunami.

A large area was still standing surprisingly, so the Water Saint assumed it was where Phantom's master, Jose, was.

The clones only used hand to hand combat to defeat many troopers only to be recalled fast as Tobirama found his target.

"Well, well. Hello Tobirama, the famed 2nd Wizard Saint. Are you done playing in the battlefield?" Jose was a tall slim man with dark purple hair tied in a pony tail down to his shoulders, a thin mustache above his sinister smile.

Tobirama never trusted him; heck he even hated him at times.

"Jose, stop this. You are endangering thousands of civilians." Tobirama commanded a little louder then before. "Call off this attack now! I am under council law to not pick a side but if you force me then there'll be other countless civilian deaths!"

"I've always wanted to see what'll happen if two of the strongest Wizard Saints fought; I guess it's my lucky day!"

His eyes turned full black with his pupils standing out; he gathered a large amount of magic as small stones rose with his power. He gave a sinister smile that was still not able to waver Tobirama.

Jose extended his right hand generating a large amount dark magic into a ball shaking the remains of his guild. " **Dead Wave!** "

He swung is arm forward creating a magic ring. It transformed the ball into a blast of dark, purple energy.

Tobirama stood there arm crossed waiting for, what to him was an extremely slow beam, to reach him. When it seemed like escape was impossible, water slowly creaked through the cracks in the ground as it built up faster then the spell into a massive gravity defying wall the size of the entire area they were in.

On impact the wall and spell collided creating a massive ball of blue and purple releasing a shock wave sending everyone within a quarter of a mile to the floor.

Tobirama didn't even do anything but he was still aggravated. Someone wasn't listening to his commands, so he decided it was time to step things up a tiny bit.

He slowly raised one finger which seemed like a small move but it caused catastrophic events. The ground under his feet turned to craters. The entire city and the surrounding country side felt shaking as though it was a massive earthquake, only this was extremely stronger. The walls of every house had massive cracks and some even fell as Tobirama tried to control his strength but only containing a small bit. The wind dramatically changed direction pushing out away in a strong gust able to rip trees from their roots. The aura around him changed from relaxed to intense, his powerful blue chakra was surprisingly visible to the normal eye. If anyone was to touch him foolishly like this their body would inflate and implode in a massive explosion of blood as everything inside the body would crunch together into the size of a pea before unfolding with enough force to pass through the skin and this would only be done in half a second. There would be a need to rebuild Magnolia.

Jose already felt the effect of it on him, his was already knocked of his feet and felt fear in his heart one he never felt before. Tobirama's face was one of pure anger; his eyes turned blood red with hated. The power he brought originally had vanished.

He got ready to lift a second finger almost giving Jose a heart attack as if he lifted another one the entire city would be rubble but was interrupted by a familier voice.

"There will be no need for that Tobirama." A small man slowly glided down with anger also written on his face. The man was the famous Fairy Tail guild master Makarov,who's also a member of the Ten Saints. "Much blood has been spilled today. The children's blood. We, the parents, have brought tears and pain to them. Tobirama, you are bound by the council to not pick a side. We must end this!"

Listening to Makarov, he stopped the dangerous shaking and relaxed. Even in his normal form it was easy to tell he is exceptionally strong.

Makarov turned his anger to power, veins were visible in his head as the same thing as Jose did happened. It was nowhere near as powerful as Tobirama's previous show but it was still something to be afraid of. Now three Wizard Saints stood in one room, one was furious, one was relaxed and one was on the floor, beaten but still dangerous.

"Everyone move away from here now!" Makarov warned.

It was at this time Tobirama knew there was others in the room, lying, unconscious on the floor.

"Do as he says!" A white haired women told the other people lying on the floor causing them to slowly step up and run reluctantly.

Makarov slapped his hands together with a white glow between them. The light then became so intense that it blinded Jose so he coudn't see anything at all.

" **Fairy Law!** "

The black clouds spread as a pillar of light broke through them. It turned from only covering the room to reaching the battle field. Slowly, one by one the Shade Troopers evaporated into the light, disappearing out of existence.

"It's Fairy Law, considered to be one of the legendary magics," A now healed Erza stated to the confused Fairy Tail members, "it only affects someone the caster believes is an enemy."

After the light was removed Makarav stood in front of a wide eyed and open mouthed Jose with his previous hair turning white as well his entire figure. He had also incinerated the room they they were in leaving them visible.

Makarov didn't see Tobirama escape, but he didn't at any time consider him an enemy. He was never friends with him but trusted that he always did good things.

As he walked out, he heard cheers from the members as their long battle had ended. He also spotted Tobirama, it turned out he teleported to the **Raijin Kunai**. Makarov never did understand how it worked.

His presence did alert some members. His power caused some members to feel numb in many parts of their bodies, some couldn't even move and some just fell down; unconscious. It was this that made a certain person have a small 'talk' with him.

"Hey oldie!" A pink haired boy shouted mistaking his white hair as that of an elderly person's, "what did you do to my friends! They're knocked out because of... You!" He trailed of at the end as he was so close to the Saint that it even had an effect on the over reacting boy.

Tobirama just looked at him unfazed as he knew the longer he would stand around him the weaker he'd get.

"Natsu there's no need for that shouting." Makarov looked at him reassuringly feeling a slight effect on himself, "The man you're standing next to is the 2nd of the Ten Wizard Saints. And a trustworthy person." He turned his head towards him feeling he was right.

"Hmm... Fine, but you'll need to undo this." He commanded but it was drown out by the clear comparison of power and skill. Tobirama gave a small chuckle.

Natsu felt like beating him to a pulp but he knew that would be impossible and also he knew that he played a fatal role in the battle.

"So what'll you do now?" Makarov asked intrigued.

"I'll have to write a report on the circumstances." He answered getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for helping my guild." Makarov said.

Tobirama just left with no reply.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this 1,550 chapter. Tell me if I got the personalities correct in a review!**

 **Leave a review!**


	3. The Tower of Heaven!

**Hello! This chapter will be the Tower of Heaven arc!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tower Of Heaven!  
**

* * *

 **Five days later**

* * *

Tobirama had just filed his report to the council, they didn't even thank him for saving all Magnolia. But then again, he almost destroyed it.

He had heard rumours of something happening a tower.

He was, however, called back into the council hall to discuss another matter.

"Tobirama, we are of need of you with another job." Siegrain, another member of the council, said. "There is problem, we thought that we completely shut down the Tower of Heaven but it seems to be intact and almost complete. We require of you to dispose of it as well as deal with my brother Jellal."

He had dark blue hair, with a marking under an eye. His clothing was a simple light blue shirt covered by a black coat.

"Dispose of it?" Tobirama questioned more interested in the fact he had a brother.

"Destroy it is what we mean." Ultear answered in his place. "If you do not do it fast enough then we'll be forced to used the Etherion, obliterating everything within the vicinity."

She was a pale skinned women with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a long revealing dress as she was a voluptuous figure.

"The Etherion? Surely things aren't that desperate."

"Yes they are. If the tower is complete then the dark mage Zeref will return, bringing the world to chaos. And the vote has not been easy, we've lost Yajima in anger of using it."

 _'Damn it! The council is turning evil slowly all thanks to that fiend, Siegrain.'_

"I shall do it." He calmly replied, "I believe if it misfires or causes any issues there would be consciences?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

They all nodded slowly.

Tobirama turned around and walked out, thing over the matter.

 _'So, I have limited time and need to destroy a tower. Everything seems simple enough.'_

The doors automatically closed when he left. Tobirama instantly teleported out of sight right in front of the council messenger startling him.

He appeared in the port town 100 miles south of the tower, it was pitch black but man made light helped Tobirama's vision. He was on a beach completely surrounded with water, a paradise for someone like Tobirama. It helped him remember the time he placed the **Raijin Mark**. It was soon after he became a Saint on his adventure around Fiore placing markings on every major area. He was ambushed by thugs when he placed it as this area. The blood stain was still visible on the docks were he broke every bone of their bodies.

All boat men don't work at night here as the sea is said to be cursed.

Tobirama had to do it the old way. He was the King of the Seas, dominator and master. He could manipulate large or small bodies of waters to his command telepathically, cast jutsus without water and create it out of thin air.

He jumped onto the water, generating chakra to his feet allowing him to walk on it. He landed with a small splash. He sped up, completely relaxing his arms as they flopped behind him, the water left a trail rising up into the air with every step he took. He reached the phenomenal speed of sound, an ear bleeding boom could be hear through out the region. It was normal to Tobirama as he experienced it many times before, making his body adapt to the supersonic speed.

After 10 seconds since jumping he already covered 5 miles but that's too slow for the important task he was doing.

He ordered to water to rise below him into a tsunami capable of doubling his speed.

It rose to a magnificent size easily able to destroy anything in its way. Tobirama was on top of it, riding the wave like he was Poseidon.

It reached twice the speed of sound and in a few more seconds quadrupling it.

It only took one minute for the Tower of Heaven to be visible, and it was a sight to behold.

The structure had a twisting body, intertwining with each of the metal pipes it was constucted from. They were held together by smaller, more fragile pipes. A staircase wounded; rising all the way up to a giant green spherical dome like building figure at the top protected by a crystal. The sphere was uneven and blotchy, decorated with red eye-shaped symbols. Additionally, a large amount of crystals were protruding from the green sphere, all pointing out in random directions. Right at the very top of the tower, another little metallic structure protruded, this of course being a twisted golden cone.

Tobirama had never seen such a massively tall shard, the top even exceeded his vision as it reached up, into the clouds.

Tobirama knew it would be easy and simple to destroy but there was a problem. He could sense many insignificant small dots of power that compare like an elephant to an ant against Tobirama's power. He slowed down the speed of the tsunami down so that he could analyse the entire surroundings.

He needed to find a way to get in and tell the people to get out.

* * *

 **Over at Natsu and Simon**

* * *

Natsu had felt a massive spark of power, one of which he knew of.

He flinched, catching the attention of Simon.

"Are you Ok?" He asked thinking he'd somehow gotten cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anyway, the last enemy now is Jellal and Erza wants to deal with him alone. I'm worried about her because she doesn't know Jellal's full extent."

* * *

 **Back to Tobirama**

* * *

Tobirama skimmed and scanned the edge of the tower, hoping to see some sort of entrance. He did finally lay eyes on a hole three times the size of Tobirama.

Intelligent as he is, Tobirama knew it was an entrance to the tower rather than a random hole. It had foot prints, signalling many people had entered recently.

He threw a Kunai toward it and teleported.

As he stood outside he noticed a familiar presence but dismissed it as it wouldn't be possible.

Noticing that what he had dismissed was dark magic, he jumped back onto the water channeling chakra to his feet for water walking and focused on creating a gigantic pillar of water equally as large as the tower.

It wasn't a tremendous feat as Tobirama had done much, much more chakra depleting acts then this one.

As the pillar gradually rose in size, he felt a slight change in the atmosphere making it more challenging to breath.

He finally reached the green sphere were the dark energy seemed to be, and saw through a small crack something surprising. It was Siegrain's twin.

The figure had the exact same hair and marking on his eye.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" He spoke to another figure.

She had red hair, tied in a pony tail. Big red trousers clearly too big for someone like her. Her torso was completely bare except for her breast area which was concealed by bandages.

Tobirama knew it was the same person he saved from the Phantom Lord blast.

His thought were disturbed when 3 massive golden magic circles appeared above the tower.

It was the Etherion.

* * *

 **10 Seconds Earlier Back at the Magic Council**

* * *

"It's been to long! We must fire now!" Seigrain urged. "If my brother gets what he wants the entirety of Fiore will be in chaos at the return of the dark mage!"

"We must give Tobirama more time," a member of the council countered, "we need to have full faith in him."

"Zeref could be here at any time!"

"He's right. We need to fire now." Another pitched in.

"Fine. Let's hope he escapes in time."

* * *

 **Back at the Tower**

* * *

Tobirama had a short time to escape as he knew he was powerful enough to withstand the Etherion blast and live but at the same time injure his body so he had something to insure nothing would happen to him.

In the tower he saw through the crack that during the time he pondered, the red head and Jellal fought ending with the Fairy Tail member holding a sword to his chest.

* * *

 **The Etherion Firing Area**

* * *

"Let us pray." Called all the council members. The three magic circles turned to a blinding light brighter than the Sun.

* * *

 **At the Tower**

* * *

The light illuminated the grey clouds circling above, visible for all the people in the tower and around it. It made the entire thing shake and wobble around violently that it started crumbling it.

Tobirama jumped through the dome, alerting the two people inside who where now hugging thinking their death was inevitable.

Tobirama never thought that way though.

When he landed he still kept his guard up as he saw the blue haired brother with a sinister face as though he was going to kill someone.

The light turned to a beam, disturbing the waves into miniature tsunamis.

When the light disappeared it revealed a blue overlay if the entire tower with a blue like tint to it.

"How're we alive?" She questioned.

Jellal stood up smirking as though he succeeded.

"What've you done?!"

He laughed manically like a man being controlled by a demon.

"At long last my hour of glory has arrived!" Erza's eyes widened.

"Glory?"

"This is the towers true form. A giant magical Lacrima crystal, thanks to the council it's ready to activate. The Etherion's magic energy has provided the final piece of the puzzle meaning the R-system is finally complete."

Erza stood up. She thought he'd actually saw the realisation and broke the demon's control.

Tobirama didn't understand how they couldn't see him but it was a good time to pick up some valuable information.

A swooshing sound occurred as Seigrain appeared behind Erza. She turned with an expression of pure shock. He walked toward his twin.

"I get it, you've been conspiring between each other since the start!"

"Not exactly, it's more complicated than that. We're not two people, but two faces of one body." They said together suddenly walking in the same directions before conjoining into one. "My magic energy! It's building!"

"Jellal!" Erza slammed her hand on the ground creating a magic circle. She pulled her hand up and a sword appeared.

She slashed against Jellal, only getting more exhausted as he dodged all the attacks. He jumped onto a large spike in the crystal.

"Stop this now." Tobirama calmly commanded. She, however, still slashed her blade while Jellal stood there, unflinching.

" **Stop bickering!** " He bellowed like a demon in rage. He lost patience when no one heard him, especially angry toward Erza as he was sure she heard him but was too focused on Jellal than anything else. Even just shouting he was still able to have an effect on things. The wind dramatically changed like it had when he was fighting Jose but this was slightly weaker.

They instant paused their 'bickering' as the wind blew into their faces, almost making them lose balance. Finally, the two noticed him.

"It's you! The one who fought Jose!" She said reflecting over that event.

Jellal seized the opportunity.

A red, ribbon like thing wrapped itself around Erza's arm. "My arm! What's happening?"

"That's a binding snake." Jellal said, "there's still one thing left to do before Zeref can be resurrected. Your body will break down reconstructing into the body of Zeref when yours is fused in this Lacrima."

Another crystal rose from the ground as Erza was pushed by Jellal into it.

"Don't do this! Please Jellal!" She almost sank into it completely. Tobirama appeared in front of him. He didn't use a Kunai but rather his regular speed.

Natsu finally reached the top, pulling her out of it as quickly as possible.

"Erza's an important part of the Fairy Tail family! Your not gonna touch her!"

They landed on carefully. Natsu and Erza had a small talk before he lifted her up and punched her right in the gut knocking her out.

"What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a defenceless friend?" Jellal asked ignoring Tobirama.

"I had to do it. 'Coz she was crying. She looked so weak and fragile, her voice full of fear." His hand lit on fire, veins popped in his head and he started to raise his voice with killer intent. "If you want to get to her you'll need to go through me!"

"Is that a challenge? If so I accept, I'd like to see the power of a dragon slayer... And a Saint." Jellal finally acknowledged his presence.

"Fine. Lets kick his ass oldie!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review!**


	4. Fighting Jellal!

**Welcome to chapter 4! Next chapter will be something unique!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fighting Jellal!  
**

* * *

Tobirama was expected to attack but he just stood, simply watching Natsu. The pink haired boy rocket propelled himself toward Jellal with a look of rage.

He lifted his fiery fist and launched it in his direction to be easily deflected to the side. Not giving up, he lit his leg and kicked him. He got launched back only for Natsu to reappear in front of him punching him continuously.

He finally had enough and uppercut Jellal's face.

He landed on a crystal only for Natsu to gather fire in his mouth.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

An expanding stream of fire surged through his mouth out toward Jellal. His outline, however, was clearly shown as the waved his cloak and the fire dissolved. He stood, completely unharmed.

"Is that it? I expected more of you Natsu Dragneel, I expected to see the destructive might of a dragon slayer. And you, Tobirama. It seems as though your too scared to attack. I guess it's a wise choice seeing as I'm s-"

His face crumpled up under the might of Tobirama's incoming fist. His face was crushed completely. Tobirama had traveled 35m, which was the distance between them, in under a second. It would take a few years for it to fully heal and Tobirama even had to hold back his desire to rip him up with his bare hands in under a second as if he used even half his power in that punch, Jellal would no longer have a face and his body would be rag dolling for miles. It was possible, especially if it's Tobirama was doing it.

He was a person quick to anger. Especially if the one angering him was an arrogant, smug fool who Tobirama always hated. He also believed people should respect their seniors. Clearly, Jellal wasn't.

He flew back instantly, arms flailing, and his body dug into a crystal now with Jellal's body carved deep within.

Natsu followed up on the attack. Natsu swung his fist franticly, Jellal's body began to glow and he jumped up to dodge the punch.

Jellal was surprisingly able to sort of fly and flew behind Natsu and head butted his back.

He then instantly went in front of Natsu and dealt multiple lighting fast punches to his face.

Jumping back into the air, Jellal placed his left hand with his index and middle up onto his plam.

Seven golden magic circles appear before them in a pattern.

" **Grand Chariot!** "

In a blinding beam, it strikes Natsu and has enough power to destroy a floor of the Tower.

Natsu fell from the boken floor and hit the ground wtih brusies covering his body.

"That spell packs as much punch as being hit by a meteor. I'm suprised his body's still in one piece."

He grunted slightly, still feeling the effects of a single punch.

"Now to finish my mission, the Tower's suffered enough damage."

Stones being thrown were heard next to Jellal's feet, somehow Natsu was still able to move.

"So, you don't want it to be destroyed. Well that's what us Fairy Tail wizards are known for." He stated standing up slowly and lighting his hand one more.

Jellal placed his hand forward and created a magic circle, beams shot out toward Natsu.

He ran forward, dodging all the attacks. "Too slow, huh."

Natsu then jumped up to attack but Jellal fired right at him, knocking him down.

The power shockwave was strong enough to wake Erza slightly.

Natsu appeared unharmed by the attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

He smashed his hand to the ground, destroying another floor of the Tower.

"He's aiming for the Tower." Erza pointed out.

Jellal had had enough, he crossed his arms infront of him in an 'X' shape and generated a large amount of troublesome magic power.

Erza, however, jumped in front of Natsu, protecting him.

"If you want to kill him than you'd have to kill me!" Erza told him. "And you don't want to lose your sacrifice to Zeref, do you?" His magical energy lowered down.

"Thats true, it would be a problem. The ceremony requires the body of a a wizard comparable in strength to that of a Wizard Saint. However, I can find a sutible replacement as your not the only one who fits that description." He paused to take a look at Tobirama who was still at the floor above them. He'd been able to calm himself down as if he hadn't Jellal wouldn't of even been able to make that statment. "I'll have to do that after I kill both of you!"

The wind changed as a black circle was created above Jellal.

"Get out of the way, Erza!"

" **Altairis!** "

The expanding black sphere grew in size until he launched it at a fast pace towards them.

A body structure was all that was seen for Erza at that moment before the explosion.

As the smoke faded, it showed Simon, arms spread out.

"It's you..." Natsu remembered.

Erza had flashbacks of her time in the Tower of Heaven.

"Why Simon?" She asked.

"To save you.." He said while falling.

"Why? Why didn't you escape with the others?"

"I'd be happy to.. to give my life for you.." He coughed and wheezed out.

"Save your energy. Don't try to talk, just stay with me."

"You were the only person who made me smile." He said looking at her. Tears filled his eyes as his head bobbed back onto the floor.

Erza mourned over her loss, Natsu stood gaping mouthed.

Tobirama had a role to play as the Wizard Saint, he was bound to put anyone who has killed innocent civilians to justice. He was now seeing the first recorded kill from Jellal. He had to apprehend him now.

Jellal stood silent for a few second before bursting into laughter.

"What a foolish thing to do! He tried to play the hero but his death won't mean a thing! Simon gave his own life for yours but he should've known I'm not gonna let either of you leave this tower aliv-"

"Shut up!" Natsu smacked his fist into Jellal's face.

He flew back into the crystals but was too focused on something else.

"I can't believe this!" He saw Natsu munch down on a shard, "He's eating the Ethernano From the Etherian blast?!"

His eyes glowed bright blue as he smashed his hand down upon the ground. The hit crashed through the ground and crawled under it leading to Jellal. He managed to dodge it but was met with a flying kick of Tobirama to his chest. A few ribs could be heard cracking.

Natsu, however, was feeling the side effects of eating the blue crystals and was being poisened by the 'food'.

"That Ethernano's made out of many magic elements!" Erza pointed out.

Jellal was on his knees in pain after the kick but was still strong.

" **AHHHGGG!** " Natsu screamed out in pain.

"What an idiot..." He paused to take a breath because of the kick,"Did he really think he'd be able to power up cosuming other elements beyond fire? It'll make my job easier if he kills himself."

Fire erupted from his body into a dragon figure. His eyes now glowed bright red and viens poped out from his body. Scales appeared form the side of his eyes, alerting everyone in the room.

He kneed Jellal right in the face.

"You made Erza cry!" He grabbed his head and smashed into the ground, destroying several floors,"And your not getting away with it! Hurt her again and I'll kill you!"

"Your threats don't scare me!"

" **Meteor!** "

Jellal's body turned bright gold as he shot up in the air.

Natsu was left falling, he jumped up on the broken crystals to reach him but needed more momentum.

"You'll never catch me at this rat-"

A fist once again smashed into his body, this time on his lower spine while crumbling it completely. Tobirama had been able to catch up to Jellal even though the dark mage was at his fastest point, Tobirama cought up to him in a flicker. The attack, from Tobirama, bent Jellal's body so that the area where he was hit faced Natsu and the rest of his body faced toward Tobirama and upward.

In the instant he was hit, the distance between Tobirama and Jellal increase in one second by 20m; the distance between Natsu and Jellal, however, decreased at the same time.

Tobirama had propelled Jellal's body toward Natsu, enabling him to strike him on the opposite side of the ragdoll like body as he slammed his fist against it. It seemed as though he was being juggled around by them.

The hit then propelled Jellal into the ceiling of a the Tower which had just been destroyed.

Jellal somehow recovered and kicked Natsu into another crystal and hopped of a crystal into the air.

"I'm destined to create a land of freedom, I know because in my darkest hour Lord Zeref spoke to me! He told me he could make all my dreams come true and I believe him! There's a reason I'm the only one who can sence Zeref: it's because I'm the chosen one! Once he's been resurected we'll work together to create a land thats truely free!" He preached.

"And you gonna do that by taking away the right of everyone else in the world?!" Natsu shouted.

"If thats what's done to change the world to be a better place," he said launch more beams from his fingers,"then so be it! I couldn't care less for weak people like you!"

Natsu jumped on a shard to escape a beam.

Jellal had created a large magic circle above Natsu.

"He's casting the Abyss Break! Why? You'll destroy the tower you worked so hard to create!" Erza asked.

"It doesn't matter, now that it's already been made I can create one in half the time!" He answered, "Lord Zeref, your time is nea-"

He felt a spark like surge run through his body as a small part of him had broken from Zeref's grip for an intsant.

" **Water Release: Water Pistol.** " Tobirama calmly said.

He then felt a water-drop like feeling his chest, Tobirama had his right hand in a gun like motion. He'd had a water bullet rip through Jellal's flesh, through a rib, straight out of the lungs and escaped out the other side of enterance hole.

It'd stopped him from casting the spell. And gave Natsu time to attack.

"You'll never know what it means to be free!" He rocket propelled himself toward Jellal with fire and coated himself with it, "Not as long as your possesed by that spirit! Why're you letting him manipulate you?!"

A dragon made from fire roared at him as Natsu drew closer.

"You can do it Jellal! Free yourself!"

He used his strongest punch to hit Erza's enemy, hoping to free her friend.

" **ARRGGHHH!** " He growled with the attack.

Jellal shouted the same thing as he fell through the Tower, destroying it beyond use.

Natsu landed on the same floor as Erza, standing over his fallen enemy.

He turned to face Erza with a smile on his face. Erza's nightmares had finally ended. Natsu fell to his knees from tiredness. Erza rushed to catch him.

The scales on his face slowly vanished. Erza hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd find your inner strength." She said, "Your amazing."

The Ethernano glowed and created blue beams, ripping through the Tower.

Erza picked up Natsu and carried him trying to get toward safety.

She started to run but remembered Simon's body. She turned and watched, reluctantly as she wanted to save his body to give him a proper burial.

Erza ran, not seeing Tobirama use his speed to save his corpse from falling.

It crumbled around her as she ran hoping to find an exit of sorts.

One beam came to close and gave enough power to push Erza away, she dropped Natsu because of the force.

"The tower... It's transforming." She paused to take a breath, "Even if we were able to escape, we'd still be in the blast radius." She looked on in despair."No! I can't give up! Now it's my turn to save Natsu. But how am I going to save him if its so unstable?" She then remembered what Jellal had told her,"If I fuse my body inside the magic energy from the Lacirma, I might be able to control it and stop it from exploding."

She placed her hand on it, it slowly 'absorbed' her hand into it. She yelled in pain.

While this was happening, Tobirama managed to get Natsu to wake by pouring water, which he generated, onto him. As he got up he noticed her.

"Erza?" Erza turned when she heard it, "Hey, what're you doin'? I don't get it. Are you trying to go back inside that thing?"

"It's the only way to stop it." She answered. "The Lacrima can't contain all this magic energy. If I fuse my body then i can control it."

"I'm not gonna let you do that! There's gotta' be another way to stop it!"

Erza yelled out in the pain it caused her again.

Natsu tried to get up but fell flat on the floor.

"I promise I'll stop it. There's no need to worry, I'm determined to save you!"

"Hey oldie! Please stop her!" Natsu pleaded to him.

"She can do what she wants. I'm not going to stop her." He replied without a worry in his voice. "It may seem like I'm doing the bad thing, but I'm not allowed to stop someone innocent doing something. And I too want to save her but I'm restricted.

"Then at least help me!"

Tobirama then, reluctantly, grabbed Natsu by the hair and dragged him along the floor to Erza.

He saw her body get 'sucked in' even more and broke from Tobirama's grip.

"No! Stop! Don't do it!" He stumbled toward her.

"I have to." She touched Natsu's cheek softly. "I can't even imagine my life without Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for you and the others, I probably won't be here. I hope you all know how important all you are to me. I care about you guys so much."

She moved her hand from his cheek as he knelt, listening.

"If it means my loved ones will be spared, I'd gladly give my life," Natsu watched wide eyed as her entire body was 'engulfed' by the Lacrima,"so that you may live."

Natsu was done watching, he banged on the Lacrima, hoping it'd break.

"No way! Come out of there right now! No please!"

"Natsu, I'll always be at your side."

Tears swelled Natsu's eyes as he watched her decend further into the crystal.

The tower glowed brightly as the beams intensified. A larger beam blast from the roof shot up into the sky.

It was about to explode.

A few minutes later, after Natsu saved her, he stood holding her with Tobirama behind them and other members of the guild running toward them.

"Natsu, you saved me... Again."

He knelt and placed her down.

"I want you to promise me to never do that again." He asked.

"I won't do anything." She answered.

"Promise!" He pleaded.

"I promise.", She tapped her head on his. "Thank you Natsu. This experience taught me one thing: you don't die for your friends, you live for them." Tears dropped from her eyes as her friends hugged her.

"Just one question: How did you save me?"

"Well, just before the explosion, I jumped in the Lacrima like before and pulled you out and suprisingly, oldie over there helped pull you out."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tobirama bellowed.

"Anyway, he then grabbed Simon's body and us and then, with fast speed, teleported to this island."

Erza turned to Tobirama.

"Thank you very much for saving me, but arn't you forbidden to do that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking that rist. Also, you have Simon's body?"

"Yes, it's over there, I'll pay for his funeral."

"Thank you once more, he means alot to me, I'll find a way to re-pay you." Erza told him.

"No need. I'd best be off. Good luck."

And he teleported back to the Council to file his report.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! Also tell me what you think of Tobirama X Erza in a review!  
**

 **Leave a review!**


	5. 100 Year Job!

**Welcome to chapter 5! This one will be the longest chapter I've ever done! So sorry if it's uploaded late! Also, I've decided on no pairings. Sorry!  
**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 100 Year Job!**

* * *

Tobirama was once again at the council building. He was just about to go and present his report on the Tower of Heaven insident to the council but was interupted by an imidiate request.

"Sir! The council request you to go to their meeting now!" A messenger informed him.

"Calm down." He replied, standing up from his desk as if nothing was serious, "Sheesh, the council really want their report don't they."

"It's not that sir! It's something way more serious! It is of the highest urgencey!"

Tobirama did a full 180 in personallity. He was now serious. The council had never been pushed toward the highest urgencey before. When Jellal was still a threat, it was expected to reach that level but only recieved medium level.

"Fine." Was his response.

And immediatley, he was at the council chamber door in a flash, startling the messenger sent to retrieve him.

He pushed open the massive doors to it.

As he entered, it caused Tobirama to remember that three of the council members were gone: Yajima, Seigrain and Ultear. And the members in which he'd originally knew, were forced to leave after the miss use of the Etherion. Now temporary council members were stepping into their shoes.

The chambers were the same as they were since creation.

"Tobirama, we've got information on a extremely important task we wish for you to accomplish." The temporary chairman said, "We have recieved word from our trusted agent, Doranbolt, that a great danger is lurking on an island close to Fairy Tail's personal Tenrou Island." He paused to take a breath, "One of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class mages, Gildarts Clive, is currently trying to complete a 100 Year Job on the island."

Tobirama grunted at the mention of Fairy Tail. He'd had a few encounters with them; all were not fun.

"We require of you to eliminate the threat immediately." He continued, "You will need to speak to Gildarts and convince him to have you help him on the job. We believed that even you, the great Wizard Saint Tobirama, couldn't handle this alone and that Gildarts will eventually run into the trouble.

Tobirama had a slight anger toward the chairman now. They believed that he couldn't handle anything on his own. The old council knew that.

"What's the reason that I go with this man you speak of?" Tobirama asked trying to get more answers. "May I also be informed of the 'threat' that you speak of?"

"I believe that you both are able to get the job done." He then answered the next question, "We think that the threat is non other than: The Black Dragon, Acnologia."

Tobirama was surprised. He'd heard only rumours about the beast in his long life, but was never really concerned.

"I'm also interested in this 100 year job that is being done. Why wasn't I informed of this? I'm bound to complete all high difficulty jobs."

"We didn't think you'd be able to complete it." One of the others said.

Tobirama was now completely angered. He didn't show it, but it was festering inside him. They treat him like a fool and weakling.

"Hmph." He simply replied with.

"And I'm guessing you'll need a transport vehicle to get ther-" Mid-way through his question, Tobirama had interupted him by teleporting instantly somewhere, via his **Flying Raijin Jutsu**. He'd currently been disappointed by the council.

His encounters with the Fairy Tail guild were definately not enjoyable for him, but before the guild became famous, he was good friends with Makarov, a fellow Wizard Saint.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to X777 July 8th (One day after Natsu joined)  
_**

* * *

 _Makarov was sitting, alone, in the guild hall. The night had ended with a normal brawl before he stepped up and stopped them from doing any real damage. He was expecting his friend, Tobirama, to appear any moment now.  
_

 _A small, levitating whirlwind of water appeared and the other Wizard Saint, Tobirama, stepped from it._

 _"You asked to speak with me." Tobirama said, "What do you need, good friend?"_

 _"I've been thinking about something lately." Makarov continued, "You've always been a great friend to the guild. I even consider you as part of it. And it is for that reason, and another, that I shall allow you access to Tenrou Island. Our most beloved land."  
_

 _Tobirama was shocked. Makarov was highly trusting to the guild most of all, and he'd given a friend access to one of the most secretive places._

 _"Thank you, Makarov. But what is the other reason?" Tobirama asked, still confused why.  
_

 _"I sense a dark evil there, one that's beyond anything else. And another is approuching." Makarov answered, "Mavis warned of this, if you remember."_

 _"I remember Mavis." Tobirama said, "That girl was annoying, but also a friend."_

 _"You will know when the time is right. I shall signal for you arrival. And whenever it happens, you must respond." He said sternly, "But, in the meantime you go to the island as you wish!" He said, returning to his old, cheerful self._

 _Tobirama had only went to it once to place a seal to teleport. But after that, he'd never set foot on the island were the grave of Mavis Vermillion lay.  
_

* * *

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

And so he did use it at his wish. He'd interupted the chairman by teleporting to Tenrou Island.

Tobirama knew the basic geography of the entire area and had a pretty accurate estimation of the island where Gildarts was located.

Tenrou Island hadn't changed much since the last time he was there. It was a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below.

Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Great Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches, being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees.

He jumped onto the water around it, channeling chakra to his feet, and zoomed at an extraordinary rate like before, kicking the water beneath him into the air.

There were only few islands he knew of that we're close to Tenrou, but only one was large enough to be the island were the 100 year job was.

In a few seconds the island was barely visible but it was there. It was a large island, it seemed to have large exotic plants, a large forest to the side of a small village and a rocky, mountainous area with a few hills. The whole thing altogether was at least 20 miles long.

He slowed down when he reached the beach of the island and finally reached the ground.

Tobirama looked around and spotted a dirt road through the forest and he assumed it would lead into the village were he could ask for Gildarts Clive. He decided to follow it.

Walking through the forest while following the road, the Wizard Saint sensed an overly large amount of magic; Dark Magic. As well as that, many other small powers were lerking about and one particular one was extremely close.

A few minutes after entering the forest, a large beast appeared in front of Tobirama.

"A Vulcan!" Tobirama said, suprised.

Forest Vulcans were common, but this one suprised him more. Regular Vulcans were: large, vicious monsters that resembled primates. They possessed distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head.

Vulcans had gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper body, Vulcans evidently possessed a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. The fur on their arms form a decorative pattern unique to each species. he forest type had green fur on every part of the body except for the torso or face.

Except this one's fur was completely black with no patterns to be recognised. It was also the Dark Magic that was extremely close.

It immediately raised its muscular arms and brought it down fiercely.

What had intrigued Tobirama is that its hand were coated in darkness magic. It made the punch much stronger.

The Vulcan's fist was about to smash into Tobirama's head but was stopped.

Tobirama had brought his hand up to where the fist was going to land and caused a small collision where his hand made contact with the fist. The shockwave was small, only covering half the forest and only blowing dirt and dust as medium speeds.

He took the opportunity to defeat and kill the beast by grabbing its finger with his hand, **(His hand is about the size of its finger)** lifting it up and swinging it around his head, round and round. He then raised it up and smashed it against the floor, creating a body print of it on the ground.

It made him wonder why such a weak being hadn't fallen unconcious by his Chakra's powerful aura.

It was at that moment that the body of the creature had disintergrated into darkness that formed into shadows in the floor and wormed its way out of the forest.

Tobirama jumped back, 'What was that?" He pondered, "There's only one explaination for what all this Dark Magic is: The Dark Mage Zeref's Etherious Demons."

These demons were made completely of Ethernano and are corrupt, evil beings that originate from the Book of Zeref.

Tobirama knew about the demons in his long, wisdomful life. And understood these could only be made by the book, but since all of these magic signitures are weak and puny, he'd guessed that it wasn't from the original book as it would only hold the strongest Etherious Demons.

'That means there's not one Book of Zeref, but two!' His mind raced to process this information.

If this was true, then this is what the 100 year job was.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Tobirama finally came to a stop as he noticed something about the town.

A gust of dry wind winds through the maze of ancient houses where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and rotting boards, some broken, others hanging try to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home. Doors hang on the few threads of their hinges and groan with pain at every sway. And in it all, one man stood.

Tobirama walked up to the man but was only able to see his back. He could feel extremely powerful magic emiting from his body. It wasn't beyond his, but it was one to rival a Wizard Saint. He saw silky, orange hair slicked down to his shoulders and a long, brown cape that reaches to the floor.

"Umm... Gildarts... Clive?" Tobirama asked, hoping that he was right in suggesting who he was.

The man turned around, noticing Tobirama. He shivered, not at Tobirama's appearence or anything like that, but at the pure power of him leaking out.

"Huh? Who're you?" The man asked, oblivious.

He entire body was now visible. He was a tall, muscular man with a stubbly beard. He wore a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"I have been sent by the council." He stated. "I'm Tobirama, the second Wizard Saint." He stated.

"Oh yeah, I've seen you before. So what do you need?"

"I... was sent to accompony you in this 100 year job by the council." Tobirama answered, remembering the council's request.

"Oh! Well I don't really need help but it's fine if you tag along." Gildarts said, unknowing of the obvious lie in which Tobirama made. The Saint even felt angry at his stupidity. "So I assume you've been briefed on the situation."

Tobirama replied with a single nod assuming that his theory was true.

"So, do you know what happened here?" Tobirama asked, eager.

"Well, I'm guessing that this is what happens when a town is left for 100 years while being attacked by living spirits of darkness magic." Gildarts answered in a serious tone.

"It seems so." Tobirama said, looking around.

"Well, lets go end them shall we! Let's go!" Gildarts tried to lighten te mood, clearly failing.

"Where?" Tobirama asked, uncertain that his partner would be fun to tag along with.

"I'm pretty sure that you can sense all this dark magic." Gildarts saw Tobirama nod, "So you can sense that all the weak Etherions are 'connected' to one centeral chamber of darkness."

Tobirama never really thought about that. The man in front of him, Gildarts, was an idiot but when it comes to battes and strategies, he improves on intellegence.

"So if we follow this 'network' then we'll find the book?"

"I guess so."

The two men walked for a few hours. They were now trying to look for a guide to the main chamber.

The reason Gildarts knew about Tobirama was that Master Makarov would say a lot about him, due to his friendship with Makarov.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

* * *

They were still walking to were they believed the book was located. Tobirama sensed something odd.

"Did you sense that?" He asked Gildarts.

"Yes, I did."

This new arrival had made the entire island shake. The birds flew away, the trees waved violently and the two had both picked up its presence. It wasn't anything beyond them, but it was something dangerous to the Fiore.

They used its magical presence to guide themselves.

It led them to the mountainous area. Where there seemed to be a large cave bellowing with smoke. It was large in both height, and width.

"It must be in there!" Gildarts pointed out.

The two now ran foward at an almost equal pace, with Tobirama creating a large gap between them.

They had reached the opening to the cave, and were rewarded with a shock.

A large, dark beast with a head that rose to the top of the 100m high cave, stood between him, and the book. It had white horns placed atop its dark brown head. Its body was muscular, like a life long body builder. Water oozed from the Etherious' mouth, through the long, sharp and blood covered teeth which protruded from the mouth. Darkness was being released from its body and went through the ground. **(Just imagine Deliora or Elfman's beast form)**

It roared upon seeing Tobirama in front of it. The roar was strong enough to cause other rocks to collapse.

Gildarts saw the demon a few seconds after Tobirama.

He, too, was shocked.

Tobirama acted instantly, reaching into his pack.

He was, however, interupted when the demon shot out a powerful and large, black-coloured magic beam at the speed of light from its mouth and straight toward Tobirama. If it hit, Tobirama would only have extremely minor injuries and as such didn't move from his position.

Gildarts didn't know about this, and countered by stepping in front of Tobirama just before the beam hit, holding out his hand and using **Disassembly Magic** to separate it into tiny cubes.

A 'net' like structure enveloped the magic beam entirely, pausing its advance for a few seconds before the net closed and split into thousands of cubes which flung out a hundred metres away in all directions, including the demon's.

The beam cubes did not lose their abilities as upan contact with the ground, it exploded, causing enormous amounts of flames to erupt around them. The destruction was tremendous.

Gildarts was not harmed majorly by the loose explosions. Thanks to their immense durability, Gildarts remained with little damage and Tobirama with none. The beast, on the other hand, was in a different situation.

It had been harmed by its own magic beam. Many cubes were launched in its same direction, resulting in large amounts of burns, scratches and overall injuries all over the body.

It screamed, yelled and bellowed in agony causing it to no longer have its guard up.

The cave around it was now reduced to a wall behind it.

Tobirama was now going to continue with his earlier plan.

" **Water Style: Water Pillar.** " He calmly said.

The floor beneath him crumbled and cracked as water broke free and rose.

The distance between Tobirama and the demon was a quarter of a kilometer and now he was at about the same height as it.

He once again reached into his pack to obtain the items in which he needed.

He pulled his hand out and threw at least 10 **Explosive Tags** toward the enemy whi was still roaring out in pain.

A few seconds after that, the tags were close enough for when they explode, it would do half the damage that the demon was currently enduring. But Tobirama didn't stop there.

" **Clone.** " He said, creating a tiger hand seal.

Clouds of smoke poofed around the tags revealing even more. Once that was done, more clouds appeared creating more tags.

The multiplying tags had reached a few thousand in number and Tobirama wasn't done yet. Gildarts could simply watch on the ground the amazing sight before him as the sky above was riddled with the tags.

Tobirama had knew that the beast wasn't going to die just by using the tags as it had immence durability too. The beam which had hit it only weakened it a small bit even though it didn't seem like it. So the plan in which he came up with only milliseconds after Gildarts used his **Disassembly Magic** was what he was going to use.

Tobirama had his own water mixed with the tags, meaning he was able to control their movements.

He split the tags into three groups: One group was placed all over the remaining wall of the cave; another on the entire front side of the demon and the final one was scattered along the floor in front of it.

Tobirama waited for the right time... He waited... And waited...

He'd waited so long that the demon had actually stopped roaring in pain.

"Perfect." He said.

 ***BOOM***

He chose the right time as he detonated the tags on the front of its body. It didn't even have enough time to roar as it was sent flying into the wall, where the second detonation occured and had then launched it toward the floor of the third group. As soon as it came into contact with the floor, Tobirama detonated the third group, sending the beast flying into the air.

Gildarts was able to feel the shockwaves from the three explosions. It was so strong that it knocked him down to the floor. The wave also destroyed nearby rocks while damaging more further ones.

The beast landed in the massively deep crater created by the triple explosions.

It then turned into darkness, like the Vulcan, and slithered away into the shadows. It was at this moment when both Tobirama and Gildarts saw something of devestation: The Book of Zeref.

The massive shadow of darkness had slithered back into the book. It wasn't very visible, so Tobirama went in for a closer view.

He ordered the water pillar to move on closer. It ripped through the hard rock beneath him, narrowly avoiding Gildarts who was still in shock.

Tobirama reached a full 50m before stopping.

Gildarts had felt possibly the strongest being, aside from Tobirama, next to him for a full 3 seconds.

In those three seconds: He'd felt an extremely strong presence nearby, in the next he seen it and in the final moment, was attacked.

"ARGGHH!" Gildarts cried out in agony.

Tobirama had also felt it, turning instantly to see a dark figure looming over Gildarts.

It had an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth with eyes that are white and beady, a head which is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward.

A mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Its large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of its tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

Tobirama knew that this was the Black Dragon: Acnologia.

He turned to look at the man who he'd accomponied, and saw that somehow the dragon had managed to shred an arm and leg off.

Tobirama, once again, acted instantly. He retracted the pillar and gracefully landed on the ground.

The Black Dragon raised its hand up and picked up Gildarts. It then threw his body straight toward Tobirama.

Tobirama created a wall of water which broke Gildarts' fall.

Struggling to get up, Gildarts was pushed back onto the ground by Tobirama.

"Stay there." The Wizard Saint said, "I've got this."

Tobirama turned to the dragon as it roared, creating an ear bursting noise.

Tobirama slammed his hands onto the floor.

The seas around them also 'roared' in reply.

After a few seconds, darkness ensued the entire island. The shadow of the pale blue waters rising into a vicious tsunami was caused by Tobirama channeling his chakra through the ground and into the sea, allowing him to control it.

Acnologia looked around to see the vast kilometer high of water surrounding them. When Tobirama would give the order, the **entire** sea would be covering them.

Tobirama then ordered the enormous waves to ruthlessly shake, in hopes to make his enemy cower.

But there was no intimidation in Acnologia, he just stood like he always was.

Tobirama then demanded that the seas would shake even more, and they did.

The rocks in which they were standing on had crumbled and were cracking. A large rock near Acnologia was crushed to pieces just by the force of the waves rising.

Tobirama then stood up, extremely serious.

He'd given off a type of power that would even scare off another Wizard Saint.

When he saw the dragon take a long deep breath, he new what would come next.

'It's gonna do a **Dragon Slayer** **Roar**!'

He crossed his arms and had done everything like he'd done before against Jose. Only this time, he was holding up three fingers.

Straight after doing that, the entire world shook vigorously. Acnologia had lost its balance right after it was done. It plummeted into the ground. The powerful rock floor below Tobirama cracked completely in all directions through out the entire island, spliting the island into eight. The wind drasticly changed, it blew all the trees from the roots and ripped them apart into shreds. All the dust flew up high into the air at half the speed of sound. Every building within 100 miles was completely destroyed, all reduced to rubble.

After a few seconds of this, the rock floor under Acnologia was crumbling and some fragments couldn't withstand the shere power that what being released from Tobirama that they disintergrated into small particles and flew off.

Tobirama calmed it down by a small bit, but it was still immence.

"I'll give you one chance now," Tobirama shouted over the sound of all the destruction being caused to not only the island, but the entire world, "Leave **now** , or prepare to be slain by the entire sea moving at a speed to melt 100m of iron in under a second."

The beast stayed still, but when Tobirama stopped, it then recovered its balance and decided to take off.

Tobirama could have easily killed it, but knew that there was much more to it than that.

Now it was time to hand the Book of Zeref in to the council.

* * *

 **Thanks for the 2 week wait! But this chapter was 4,150 words!**

 **I've also been busy with school so sorry!  
**

 **Leave a review!**


	6. The Battle of Fairy Tail!

**Welcome to chapter 6! Thanks for all the praise and reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Battle of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

A few days after Tobirama had encountered the infamous dragon: Acnologia, he was sitting in his office, reading the letter given to him by the council hosptial.

It read:  
 _Y_ _our friend, Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail, is currently undergoing surgery to add prosthetic limbs and a temporary organ. He kept refusing, even after we told him that without these things he would die, so we were forced to drug him into an extremely deep sleep. He will awake in a few weeks._

Once again, he was interupted by the same messenger who carried the same message.

"Sir! You're urgently needed by the council!" He squealed, out of breath after barging through the door.

"Level of urgency?" Tobirama asked, not caring.

"Also high." The messenger answered.

As soon as he finished saying that, Tobirama teleported instantaneously, frightening the messenger.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

* * *

He opened the door to the council and started to talk.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"Fairy Tail, once again, is up to trouble." The temporary chairman stated. "They seem to always catch our attention. Anyway, in the city of Magnolia, they are suddenly holding a 'Battle of Fairy Tail'. Normally we'd be okay with this, but they haven't given us any indication 24 hours prior."

As well as this, they seem to be putting the city in danger with their **Thunder Palace**." Another member said. "Your task is to stop the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus, Bixlow, Evergreen and Freed before the spell is activated. If you fail, all Magnolia will be lost." He said, all in a serious tone.

He turned around and dissapeared in a blip, not even seen by the council.

If Fairy Tail were to cause anymore problems then Tobirama would have a special job which he would need to fulfil.

Tobirama was an expert at sensory; possibly even the best.

 **(Important note! For those who've read my Minato story to chapter 5 then you'd know how it went down. I've decided to reuse that material for this story. But I've changed the name to Tobirama. Sorry for no new material. If you haven't read it, then read on!)**

It was from this he was able to tell where the enemey, Laxus, was but he'd been interupted by another presence.

Bixlow was one of Laxus' team in the Thunder God Tribe and Tobirama was able to sence him nearby.

He was in the air deciding that, then he, in only one second, reached the area.

He appeared in front of the Thunder Tribe member, a building away, picking out his clear features.

Bixlow was a tall, muscular man with a metal visor shielding his face from visiblity. He had shoulder pads with skulls tatooed on them along with toy like figures floating around him in a strange manner.

"Hmph, who're you? Well it doesn't matter as I'm gonna defeat you anyway!"He laughed out loud while sticking his tongue out.

"I'll give you one chance:" Tobirama said, unfazed, "one chance to surrender."

"As if I'd do that!"

He ordered the toys, which he was able to command, to attack Tobirama.

" **Line Formation!** "

The toys, which were individual blocks with different faces, gathered in midair to combine by standing on top of each other in a vertical line.

Next came the attack: A single green, curved line burst out of them, straight in the direction of Tobirama at an extremely fast pace. It tore through the ground but was easily dodged by Tobirama, simply by stepping aside.

He'd moved behind Bixlow and place a **Flying Raijin Seal** on his back so swift and precise that he never even felt it.

The spell wore off and ran out of power allowing Tobirama to return to his previous positon. Only this time, he was on one side of a building in half. It was now he had an idea.

"Hmph. How're you still alive?" He asked puzzled, "No matter, I'll fix that problem!"

" **Baryon Formation!** "

This time the five dolls spun around in a pentagonal pattern, releasing a massive beam of green energy toward Tobirama.

Tobirama, this time, stood there.

He held his hand out to the area where the beam was going to hit.

The beam was stopped and was slowly being 'sucked' by the into his hand until it completely disappeared, causing Bixlow to give a look of horror.

Tobirama then teleported the beam through his system of seals to one of his **Flying Rajin Seals** : the one on Bixlow's back.

As soon as it was done, the beam collided with him instantly, causing the building beneath him to completely explode upon impact.

As the smoke cleared away, Tobirama went to investigate the damage done to Bixlow.

He once again used the seal to appear next to Bixlow.

His body was laying on the ground: unconcious, charred and burnt out.

His own attack hitting him had completely drained him of any energy. He wasn't even able to use his trump card; not that it was ever going to scratch Tobirama.

It was now time to go to the leader: Laxus.

* * *

 **At the Cathedral**

* * *

Tobirama had resumed his search for Laxus and traveled to the Cathedral.

Inside he saw the man behind everything.

Laxus was a very tall and extremely muscular man, with his hair slicked back. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. He wore a normal purple shirt.

"So, the nuisance is here." Laxus said smugly not respecting his seniors, "You may have defeated Bixlow, but I'll prove much more of a match!"

"Laxus!" Tobirama projected his voice through out the massive building, "I was told by the council to stop you and your thunder palace, only using force if necessary."

"Ha! Like I'd listen to those fools!" Laxus smiled.

"So I take it you want force?"

" _You_ think you can defeat _me_?" He grinned menicingly. "I will destroy you to a pulp! I don't care if your a Wizard Saint! All those who don't acknowledge my superiority with fall beneath me! I don't even think you're powerful enough to be in the Wizard Saints!"

Tobirama didn't care about the threats or the insults. He was given a job, an is expected to complete it.

He instantly ran forward at such a tremendous speed, that the ground shred apart as his steps, while readying a strong punch.

"Guess that struck a nerve." Laxus said, not knowing that Tobirama didn't care for the insults before coating his arms in his strongest lightning only just in time and blocking the attack.

Even though it was stopped, it was clear it had left its mark on Laxus. Steam rose from Tobirama's fist and Laxus was pushed back a few metres.

Tobirama pulled his fist back from Laxus' arm and jumped back to where he was before.

"Damn it!" Laxus roared out in pain. "You'll regret doing that!"

His entire body was coated in lightning, essentially making him a lightning bolt.

With this, he charged forward at an amazing speed, as though he was an actual lightning bolt.

Tobirama, however, merely jumped out of its way when he reached him.

To his suprise, Laxus instead just leapt foward along with him. He was gaining speed faster than Tobirama, suprisingly, and charged electrical power in his left hand and rocketed it toward Tobirama.

Tobirama was given the title of Wizard Saint for a reason: he was one of the strongest things alive. And a guy like Laxus won't strip him away from that title.

Tobirama disappeared as though nothing was there in the first place. No flash. No blur. No nothing. Like he'd just vanished of the face of the planet.

Laxus disperesed his lightning cloak in confusion.

He looked around but saw nothing.

For a few seconds, he stood on the floor, considering what had happened. He was an intellegent being though, and never kept his guard down.

If he realised what was happening, he'd see Tobirama jumping around the room and running around so fast he was impossible to detect and wasn't even leaving a blur behind.

Tobirama had picked a good time to attack as he gave a sort of 'push' to Laxus, stumbling him.

"Stop hiding you coward!" He ordered in rage." Show yourself!"

"I'm here, you just can't see me."

He was given an extremely strong blow to the face, knocking a tooth out and shattering his jaw as he spat out a stream of blood. He was then hit with a fist to his gut, making him fall to the knees, clutching his stomach. Tobirama took this oppotunity to kick him right in the face, causing him to fall back and bang his head on the ground. After that came a solid knee to the ribs, shattering the rib cage.

Tobirama stopped the vicious attack and stood visible in front of Laxus, staring down at his broken body in shame and anger.

"So, do you submit?" He asked, while trying to restrain himself from ripping him face off.

"You bastard!" He yelled out, "You'd think I'm already done from that?!"

The door slammed open, revealling Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oldie! You're here!" Natsu shouted out relieved.

"Stay back!" Tobirama told them, "I can handle this."

"I've got a personal grudge with him." Gajeel stated.

"And I want to defeat him!" Natsu shouted out. "I've known him longer than you, so let me have this fight."

Tobirama stood silent for many seconds.

"Fine, but if anything major happens I'll interfere." Tobirama agreed.

Once again he disappeared, using the same technique he just did with Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel wanted to end this quick, so by using one of their most powerful techniques, they hoped, would end the fight.

Laxus slowly got up and faced them with a look of anger.

"Once I defeat you, that guy's gonna feel all my wrath!"

The duo took a long, deep breath and gathered their magical energy.

" **Roar of the...** " Natsu said.

" **Roar of the...** " Gajeel copied.

" **Fire Dragon!** " Natsu shouted.

" **Iron Dragon!** " Gajeel also shouted.

Fire emerged from Natsu's mouth at a fast pace.

Same with Gajeel but a whirlwind of iron.

As the two powers collided with Laxus, a massive explosion erupted.

The two stood there, watchful.

"So that's both of your powers?" The smoke vanished revealling Laxus not affected by it, "That other guy was stronger, he was able to do some damage to me. You should be ashamed to call yourselves Dragon Slayers."

"We didn't damage him at all?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Impossible! I can't believe he's sill fine after being hit with all that magic power!" Gajeel stated.

"It's really simple. I kept this a secret, but I can show you something special!"

Laxus' body expanded to a great height. Scales grew on his body, and his shirt ripped open thanks to his size. His electrical power also grew.

He also took a deep breath, getting ready to finish them off.

" **Roar of the...** "

"What?! You also a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gajeel complained.

" **Lightning Dragon!** "

The stream of lighning headed in their way was sure to kill them.

A dome of lighning encased the two with no chance of survival.

The energy withered away, showing Natsu and Gajeel with only a slight paralysis.

Tobirama had done his job and was able use his **Flying Raijin Jutsu** to teleport and remove most of the attack.

"Still alive? Why don't you just stay down?" Laxus wondered to himself.

"My body..."

I can hardly move..."

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, that fast and powerful freak, the old man, the weaklings in the guild and all the people of Magnolia..." Laxus' anger grew, "I'll make them all disappear!"

Lightning wizzed across the building.

"This power..." Gajeel remembered.

"It's Gramps' power!" Natsu said.

"The spell that only targets the caster's enemies. Master Makarov's Ultimate judgement: Fairy Law!" Gajeel said.

He placed his hands together, bringing forth a bright light.

"That's right. Fairy Law!" Laxus laughed.

"The spell that destroyed Jose in one hit..."

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu urged while getting no reply, only more magic energy to his enemy.

"Stop, Laxus!" The voice came from far back to the enterence. It made Laxus halt.

"Levy!"

"Laxus! The master... Your grandfather... Is on death's door!"

Laxus' frantic yelling stopped as he seemed to have returned to his older self.

"So stop this and go see him!" He said trying to convince him to stop.

"Great timing. Now my chances of becoming master have risen!" He laughed.

The others gave a look of shock.

Tobirama felt the need to save them, but thanks to Gajeel explaining the spell, he found a loop hole.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild it to be the strongest!"

"Why you!"

" **Fairy Law!** "

The light spread through out the city.

Only, when vanishing, everyone was fine.

"After using all that magical power..."

"All the people in the city are fine." Another voice from the enterence was heard.

"Freed?!" Laxus said.

"No one has been killed."

"Impossibe! It was perfect!"

"It was your heart Laxus." Freed explained, "Fairy Law only works on those who the caster sees as an enemy. You do understand what this means? Your feelings are releaved through magic as magic never lies."

"Just go to the master, Laxus."

"Who cares about the master!" His energy roared in power. "I am me! Not some old man's grandson! I'm Laxus!"

Electricity ran out from under the ground, viciously.

"We all know that." Natsu calmly said but clearly was angry, "You think being the master's grandson changes you from the rest of us?! Quit screaming about blood reletives! We're all family in the guild!"

"What the hell do you know?!" Laxus had lost sence.

"We all help each other out!"

His energy also peaked with flames rising from his body.

"Laxus!"

"Shut up, Natsu!"

They shouted as their fists collided and a hole blown through the roof where the flew up and had a duel of punches and kicks.

"Even if you destroy the guild, You won't own it because it's our home to return to!" He exclaimed while kicking him.

Laxus punched him into the side of the building, then hammered him down with his fist.

They were both on level ground.

"Did you seriously think you can defeat me?!

"No matter what you do, you'll never own the guild! Think about that!"

" **Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!** "

He punched the air, creating a massive fist of lightning hurtling toward Natsu. Tobirama, once again, did his thing and removed it before it could do some real damage.

"You're 100 years to young to be preaching to me."

Natsu slammed his fist on the floor and stood.

"You damned brat!" Laxus raised his fist and created a magic circle, "I'll make sure there's not even a trace left!"

" **Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!** "

He threw the massive ball of lightning as it turned into an electric Halberd, capable of killing Natsu.

At the very last second, Tobirama was about to remove the attack once more, but the attack changed direction toward Gajeel who had his arm out in an iron pillar, using himself as a lighning rod.

"Go!" He whispered.

Flame erupted around Natsu.

"How dare you!" Laxus shouted clearly having no effect.

" **Iron Fist...** "

"Damn you!"

When he said that, Tobirama was visible and teleported to the mark he left on Laxus when he gave him a slight 'push'. Only this time he kicked his back, dealing devistating damage to his spine and launching Laxus toward Natsu.

"... **Of the Fire Dragon!** "

Natsu charged forward to attack, raising his fist.

Laxus tried to generate any power but the kick prevented him from doing so.

Natsu punched him with his burning fist down upon his head.

" **Talons!** " He swiped away at Laxus, clawing through his skin.

" **Wing Slash!** " He used his fires as a whip.

" **Sword Edge!** " He headbutted his already broken chest.

" **Flaming Elbow!** " He elbowed him.

"That magic will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards and bury their souls." Levy pointed out.

"True dragon killing techniques..."

" **Blazing Flashover Blade!** " He spun around, creating a tornado of fire engulfing Laxus.

"ARRGGGG!" Laxus screamed out in pain.

Everyone, including Tobirama, was glad to see Laxus in the air defeated.

He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Laxus...Lost."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for reusing some material.**

 **Leave a review!**


	7. An Alliance?

**Hey guys! I'm back to make some more chapters!** **This is a part of the of the Oracian Seis arc!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Just like every other day, Tobirama was readying a report about the 'Battle of Fairy Tail' to deliver to the council. When, as always he was interrupted by the same messenger.

"Sir, the Magic council needs you right away!" It shrieked.

"Don't they always..." He sighed, "urgency level?"

"High."

He then teleported to the council chambers, startling the messenger.

* * *

 **Council Chambers**

* * *

The chambers were in chaos.

All members arguing over a topic never discussed before.

Tobirama opened the doors, causing the arguing members to hush.

"Ah, you've arrived." One of them said.

"You asked for me... Again." He respond bored.

"We're in a strange situation..." Another said. "A guild called Oracian Seis has been causing large trouble."

"What kind on trouble?" The Saint asked.

"There's not enough time to explain."

"I specifically told you to only call me if it is urgent. Not some rabble causing trouble." He argued. 'We REALLY need a new council, one that understands the meaning of urgency.' He thought.

"This isn't a random guild. It's a group of 6 powerful mages that are part of the of the Balam Alliance."

'Balam?' He pondered.

Tobirama knew the Balam Alliance was an alliance between 3 of the most powerful dark guilds. Now he understood who Oracian Seis truly were.

"To counter this, we've gathered our own alliance of the strongest guilds in Fiore." One blurted out, "Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Caitshelter and... Fairy Tail!"

The last one caused Tobirama to grunt.

"These four guilds will send their own members to strike down Oracian Seis."

"Why not just send me? I can take care of the guys on my own." Tobirama stated.

"We believe they're too powerful for you alone."

As soon as one said that a large power surge echoed through the room. Tobirama tried to contain it but failed.

"W-What is going on?!" One screamed in fear. "Stop this immediately!"

Tobirama was not going to lose his position because of such an arrogant fool and ceased his power display.

"We advise you to remain from doing that in the future." One calmly said.

Tobirama had enough of their foolishness and left.

"They take me as a weakling. What kind of Wizard Saint is weak?!" He blurted out outside the chambers in anger.

A council spy suddenly appeared in front of him and gave him a sheet with the location of the meeting between the guilds.

Tobirama knew were the place was as it was a secret council meeting building but was never able to place a **Raijin** mark in it.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

In a carriage half a mile away from the meeting building was the gang that Fairy Tail was sending:Grey, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and... A cat?

They were talking about why they were chosen for this type of job. With one of them, of course, complaining about using carriage while holding his stomach.

When they reached it it looked familiar. It was actually Master Bob's villa from Blue Pegasus.

"Such creepy decorations." Th blond girl stated, looking at a metallic horse and knight.

"Have we arrived yet?" A pink haired boy asked eagerly hoping not to go on any form of transport anymore.

They were interrupted by a jazz type music welcoming them.

A weird spotlight shadowing 3 people.

A short, blond haired person, and average height blond haired person and a tall, dark haired man. All of which were wearing suits.

"We," the short one said.

"Are the representetives..." Another said.

"Of Blue Pegasus." The tall one said.

"Trimens." The three said, synchronised.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights."

"Eve of the Holy Night."

"Ren of the Silent Night."

"Trimens of Blue Pegasus? How cool!" Lucy said in awe.

All three tried to flirt with Erza, leaving Lucy in confusion.

"What's going on?" Lucy said.

"You there, have a seat yourself." Ren told Lucy, laying a hand on her.

 **(Note: I decided to skip the useless intros of the other guilds and move straight on to Tobirama.)**

* * *

 **Were Tobirama is...**

* * *

Casually walking to the meeting area through the forest, Tobirama didn't really care whether he arrived late or not. He saw no point in having all these guilds allying when he can just take on the enemy by himself.

He could sense the weaker power of the mages about a mile away.

* * *

 **Back in Bob's Palace**

* * *

The entire group was there from all the guilds, except, of course, from one.

"We're missing one more." Jura, a tall and massive man with a heavy muscular figure, distinguished by his bald head and lack on eyebrows, stated. He wore thick shoes and had a bare chest with dark belts crossing diagonally. His arms he tight fitting green armbands that reached his shoulders.

The band of people, and two cats, felt a large presence of power nearby. It was nearly a mile away but still made them shiver.

"What is that?!" A small girl asked, scared of all the power nearby. She had dark blue hair that reached below the shoulders and a small fringe on her forehead. Her shoes had small wings above them, signalling a dragon of some sort. Her name was Wendy.

"That is who we're missing." Jura said in a serious tone.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

They were all conversing with each other and disscussing the events that are happening.

They were, however, trying to ignore the force that is being emitted from the last person to arrive. Though, it is impossible to ignore such power easily.

"I'm... Feeling a little light headed..." Wendy told Erza, "I think I'm gonna to have a rest."

She then dropped and fainted to the floor like a rag doll.

Everyone rushed to help Wendy trying to see what it was.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" A cat called out to her.

The cause, however, was just beind the door.

The massive doors flung open with enough force to almost break them as cracks appeared on the handles.

Tobirama wasn't really told who was at this meeting but his eyes and sensory abilties scanned quickly. He saw the gang that Fairy Tail brought as he recognised them. Strangely, But one was clearly more powerful then the rest.

"Jura..." He said.

"Tobirama..." Jura replied, "Two Wizard Saints in one room. This is rare. And if they brought someone like you, then is is more serious then I thought."

"I don't understand why they brought so many. This isn't serious if only I dealt with. Now I need to baby sit these kids. I mean really, a child?!" He said slightly angryly, looking at the girl who was unconscious.

Jura slightly scoffed.

"Could you two stop bickering?! Wendy is unconscious!" Erza shouted at them, trying to scare them to stop. Tobirama, however, wouldn't be so phased by someone so younger then him.

"I think I already know the cause." Jura stared at Tobirama.

"I don't know why they'd bring a child to something like this but fine." He calmly said like nothing was happening.

He then tried to do something that he'd never done before: try to contain his power.

It was of course, his power that knocked Wendy unconscious.

All the people, including Jura, were feeling slight tiredness or weakness in their bones, just by being next to him.

They were, however, feeling more normal by the second as Tobirama contained and stopped his power leaking out. There was a down side to this. He can try and stop his power but as soon as it is released, it becomes stronger and even uncontrollable if contained for too long.

"What...Happenend?" The newly awoken Wendy asked.

"You just fell unconscious. Nothing too dramatic." Jura lied with a smile, trying not to scare her.

"Who's that? She asked, getting up.

Tobirama gave her a stern look, as though he didn't want to answer that question. She was slightly spooked by his look.

"It doesn't matter. We've already wasted enough time." Erza commented.

"Hey it's oldie! Do you remember him, Erza?" Natsu realised.

A large, iron gauntlet smashed down on his head.

"What did I just say?!" Erza shouted trying to remove the thoughts.

"The next person who wastes time will wish they never were assigned to this job." Tobirama said, meaning business.

Everyones heart almost skipped a beat when he said that. Natsu thought this guy seemed nice back at the Tower of Heaven.

Finally they were about to talk about this situation.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! Once again sorry for not posting!**

 **I'll continue Oracian Seis in the next chapter.**

 **Also, did I make Tobirama to harsh? I felt like he was too mean.**

 **Leave a review!**


	8. The Plan

**Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter! This one will finish the Oracian Seis arc.**

 **Also not many people are reviewing, I'd like to hear what I'm doing right and wrong.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tobirama tried to get a sense of what the alliance had gathered. He used his sensory abilities and was able to see that all powers were, of course, lower then his. One of them, however, had more unique power then the rest. To his suprise, it was the girl he'd knocked out with his power.

"Now that we're all here, I'll go ahead and explain the plan." Ichiya stated changing his body positions.

"Are you poses really necessary?" Lucy asked confused. Ichiya ignored her and went right into explaining.

"I shall start where these 6 are gathering, Oracion Seis, are gathering..." He paused, "But first, I need to inspect the bathroom's parfum." He tip toed away.

They all paused for a second...

"Excellent, Sensei!" His three followers clapped.

He then exited and walked back into the spotlight.

"Hm..." Tobirama quietly whispered with suspicion on Ichiya.

"The Worth Woodsea spreads from here, to the north. An ancient people sealed an extremely powerful magic spell inside the Woodsea..." He took a deep breath. "Its name is... Nirvana!" He pointed at them trying to look look.

"We really don't need the posing..."

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy looked confused.

"Never heard of it." Lyon said. "How about you Jura?"

"I know not of it." He bluntly stated. "Do you know Tobirama?"

Tobirama chose not to reply. He knew of it but speaking of it in front of such inferior beings was useless. Jura grunted at his silence.

"Its destruction magic is strong enough for the ancients to seal it." One of the Trimens said, "Thats basically all we know."

"Destruction magic?" Natsu said.

"That doesn't sound good..." Lucy stated.

Wendy gulped at what she was hearing.

"The reason Oracion Seis are in the Woodsea... Must be to get their hands on Nirvana."

"And in order for us to stop them..." Ichiya said, "Is to defeat Oracion Seis." Him and the 3 Trimens posed.

"There they go posing again..." Lucy and Gray both sighed.

Now it was the Trimens turn to talk.

"We are 13 but they are 6. We still can't underestimate them." Eve said as Hibiki pulled out and Archive.

"Archive?" Jura question, "Thats rare magic."

Three images bordered by yellow flashed out of nowhere and beeped.

"These are videos we've finally obtained recently." He paused, "The Wizard who uses poisonious snakes: Cobra." A slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes appeared on the Archive.

"He looks like a real bad guy." Natsu commented.

Hibiki then continued, "Thought to use speed magic based on his name: Racer."

A very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven then appeared on the Archive screens.

He's a Wizard who can wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it... Hoteye of the Heavenly eyes." A large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts.

"For profit?" Sherry said.

"Despicable." Jura scoffed.

"A woman said to peer into your heart... Angel." She wore a dress which had white frills on the skirt and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair. She had light colored hair that reached just below her shoulders.

"We don't have much info on this guy but his same is Midnight." A guy on a floating carpet with baggy trousers and skinny arms appeared with his face down as though he was sleeping.

"That name doesn't bode well." Erza commented.

"Then there's the centre of control for them all... Brain."

Tobirama looked closely at him. Brain has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines. He appeared to be taller and more muscular then most people.

"Is he the strongest?" Tobirama directed his question to Hibiki.

"We believe so." Hibiki responded.

"Then I'll be the one to face him." Tobirama recieved looks of shock from the alliance.

"You can't do that!" Gray shouted.

"It'd be suicide!" Lyon followed.

"We don't even know what magic he uses." Erza calmed said after them.

"You can't go making these decisions by yourself." Jura stated in a commanding tone. Tobirama looked at him.

He chuckled slightly.

"Yes. I. Can." He stared at Jura with his naturally red eyes.

Jura could feel anger emitting from every corner.

"Anyway..." Hibiki tried to calm them, "each one has the power to destroy an entire guild. That's why we'll use our numbers to match them."

"Um... I think it would be best if you don't count me." Lucy tried to persuade them while shivering.

"And I'm not very good at fighting!" Wendy agreed while also shivering.

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla, a small white cat with pink ears and brown eyes shouted at Wendy.

"Pathetic..." Tobirama whispered under his breath.

Wendy's abnormally good hearing managed to pick up what he said. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Carla bossed Wendy, making her stop for her own sake.

Tobriama was surprised in two ways: she was able to hear him from such a distance and she easily got emotional.

' _I've read only Dragon Slayers were able to hear this well; that must mean...'_ Tobirama then noticed what Wendy was.

As for the other thing... Tobirama didn't really understand why they brought her along for something like this and... He wasn't that scary, was he?

"Don't worry, our plan does not simply involve fighting." Ichiya corrected them to the relief of Wendy and Lucy. "All we have to do is fight find their base of operations."

"Base?" Natsu asked.

"Ah yes, we haven't mentioned it." Eve carried on, "we believe they have a base somewhere in the Woodsea." Hi bike then zoomed into a location in the forest.

"If it's possible we want to get them all into their base." Ichihara explained.

"But how?" Gray asked.

"By beating them up, duh!" Natsu screamed with enthusiasm.

"So that means fighting..." A worried Lucy added.

"What will we do when they're all there?" Ezra questioned. Ichiya pointed to the sky.

"We will use Christina, the Pegasus, and then blow them off the face of the planet!"

"A magic bomber?" Sherry said in surprise.

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?!" Lucy said in disbelief.

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura reminded her, "Are you ready?" They gathered around him, "Make sure we have two of us for each one of them. We even have one extra." He turned to the other Wizard Saint.

"Right." Almost all except for Lucy and Wendy said in unison.

"That's so dangerous!" Lucy cried out.

"This is a problem!" Wendy followed after her.

"Stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla advised.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu slammed his fists together with a brilliant flame. Seconds later the door of the mansion collapsed as Natsu raced out, "I'm gonna take all six at once!" He screamed as he sped along the dirt road.

"What a fool." Tobirama bluntly stated, earning looks from the others.

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy tried to call him back with little success. "I know he's impatient but seriously..."

The remaining 12 stood.

"We have no choice... Let's go!" Erza charged forward, followed by Lucy and Gray.

"We can't let Fairy Tail get their first!" Lyon followed along with Sherry.

"Wait!" Jura failed to bring them back.

"We're going too!" The three Trimens said.

Wendy shivered.

"Come on! Let's go!" Carla urged as she grabbed Wendy by the hand and ignored Happy.

"My, my," Jura turned to the remaining three. "Looks like the operation has started. We'd better go our selves."

"But before that, Jura and Tobirama," Ichiya pointed to them, "you are both Wizard Saints correct?" They both nodded. "And you are powerful enough to even rival Master Makarov?"

Jura paused for a moment.

"Oh, of course not." He waved him off and turned to Tobirama.

"I believe I'm able." Tobirama stated.

"The title of Wizard Saint is bestowed by the council, I'm the weakest of them. Tobirama is the second strongest. I'm no where near Master Makarov as it is like the difference between Heaven and Earth. As for me against Tobirama; I don't really know." He turned to the fellow Wizard Saint.

"That's a relief." He popped open a tube containing a yellow gas. "If you were as strong as Makarov I would have been at a loss." Jura took a sniff.

"I'll deal with Tobirama separately with m-" He was unable to finish his sentence as Tobirama noticed what was happening.

Tobirama disappeared from his location, only to materialise right in front of Ichiya.

"Huh?" Ichiya barley realised what happened before a hand gripped his thick neck and chokeslammed him into the ground with such force that the ground peeled off and rocks flew out in all directions. Massive quantities of blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Too late..." Ichiya barely wheezed out under the pressure of Tobriama's attack. "That parfum saps ones spirit..." Jura fell to the floor. "And when combined with my red parfum, it creates excruciating pain."

Jura howled as his body twitched with pain.

Tobirama tightened his grip, causing 'Ichiya' to cough more blood before releasing his grip.

Standing up straight, The Water Saint swiped his hand, visibly blowing away the dangerous scent.

Jura staggered to his feet.

Then a puff of smoke appeared out of the hole two strange creatures appeared. They were both small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They had small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wore shorts.

"We're finally back!" One of them said. "That Ichiya guy only thought of pervy things."

"Seriously! What a worthless adult!" The other commented.

"Now, now, no complaining." Came a voice from the left of Tobirama.

He turned to his left and saw the woman Hibiki showed on his archive.

It was Angel.

"Hm." Tobirama was acknowledging what transpired.

"What- What in the world..." Jura was still under the effects of the scent.

"Oh, I just copied that dirty old man." She boasted, "Thanks to that I know your entire plan

"We can tell what the people..." the small creature with orange pants said, only to be followed by the other one, "Who we copy are thinking!" Jura's eyes widened.

"Righto! I've already gotten rid of two." She blew a kiss to Tobirama, mockingly as Jura fell on his face.

"You ther-" She was cut off as she felt a shiver up her arm and the man in front of her filcker slightly. "What did you just do?" She tried to ask as he simply disappeared in front of her eyes. She then looked to her arm to see what he did and noticed an unfamiliar mark of a circle and three lines crossing through it. "What is that?!" She asked and turned to her two companions, "Remind he to wash it off Gemeni." She then disappeared.

* * *

 **In the Woodsea**

* * *

All six of Oracion Seis stood in front of the remaining part of the Alliance.

"Hey, where are those two Wizard Saint and Ichiya?" Gray asked.

"We saw through your plan." Angel told them, followed by her two companions, "We got Jura and Ichiya."

"You bastard!" Nastu charged at him.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks and sorry this chapter wasn't that interesting.**

 **But next chapter will have some fighting!**

 **Also, if you haven't already, check out my Madara story called :'The Fallen God'.**

 **Leave a review**


	9. Update

**Hey guys! I'd just like to say that I'll be postponing this story for a few weeks.  
**

 **The reason is to work on my Madara story.**

 **I WONT BE LEAVING THIS SOTRY THOUGH. Just know that.**

 **Anyway, sorry for making you guys wait even more, but in the meantime, you can read my Madara story!**

 **Sorry once again.**

 **Leave any questions in a review or PM me!**


End file.
